Rose
Creation: Rose is an alliance founded by members from The Atlas Confederacy following it's disbandment in The War of Debatable Aggression. Founding Rose members also included ex-government from the Empire of Spades alliance. Rose Motto: "Something latin" Founding Government: High Government: * Emperor '- ''Pubstomper * '''Regent - Darth Phrogg * Lord of Foreign Affairs -'' Abbas Mehdi'' * Lord of Internal Affairs -'' Angelus'' * Lord of War - CMDR Adama * Lord of Economics - Dietrich * Lord of Resources -'' Ranoik'' Imperial Guard: * Cyradis * John Henry Holliday * Carter * Kurdanak * Aeon Helikos * Iodine * Tim Armstrong Charter Preamble: Rose is more than an alliance, Rose is a people and a purpose. It’s a brotherhood of common players who wish to not only have fun, but contribute value and meaning to the game around them. An alliance guided and held together with a meaning, with a philosophy and a value system. An alliance where those within will make sacrifices for one another, and who will stand together even in the most adverse of events. Rose is not a flower, it is an identity and a community that transcends circumstance. Rose Philosophy: I.) Leaders eat last, and leaders make sacrifices for the alliance before asking anyone else to do so. All with a servants heart. II.) Rose is to always work to contribute in the development of smaller alliances to assist in facilitating the games growth. And to stand for those who can not stand for themselves. III.) All nations of the Rose are to be willing to accept making sacrifices for the furtherance of their brethren. IV.) Purpose is to be the guiding and binding force of the alliance, and the leaders are to pursue that purpose to it’s end as determined by the circumstances. Membership: Anyone is welcome to apply to Rose, however it is determined that those who join must go through and pass a determined academy process after applying both in game and on the forums. Members must have forum access and be forum active. Members can be removed if the Emperor and three Lords agree to the removal. Members that are inactive for more than seven days without a leave may be kicked at the discretion of the Emperor. Government: Structure: The alliance will be led by the Emperor who will be assisted by the Lords Cabinet and the Imperial Guard. The Emperor: The Emperor is to be the central leading figure in the alliance. As a result, the success or failure of the alliance falls upon his or her shoulders. As the face of the alliance, he is to lead with care, honesty and trust. The Emperor can establish ministries and appoint ministers for those said ministries’. The Emperor must have at least 24 hours discussion with the Lords Cabinet on signing a treaty. The Emperor can dissolve established treaties. The Emperor has the right to declare war after at least 24 hours discussion with the Lords Cabinet. The Emperor can veto any proposal made by a Lord. The Emperor is a servant to the alliance, and if he fails to serve as required he may be removed by a two/thirds majority vote. Other duties and bindings of the Emperor’s position will be spelled out elsewhere in the charter. The Regent: The Regent exists to take the place of the Emperor in times of temporary absence. All duties carried out by the Emperor will be carried out by the Regent in such times. The Emperor may pick his Regent. The Lords Cabinet: The Lords of the alliance act as ministers to carry out the administrative duty of the alliance. Lords are appointed by the Emperor. Lords must manage the following divisions of the alliance administration. The Emperor must appoint more than three Lords to manage the divisions of the administration. Ministry of War Ministry of Economics Ministry of Internal Affairs Ministry of Resources Ministry of Foreign Affairs The purpose and duties of the Lords are to be adaptable to changing circumstances and to be established by cooperative agreement between the Emperor and the other Lords. Lords may request assistance from the Imperial Guard at anytime for various administrative projects and purposes. A Lord may be removed by the Emperor after at least 24 hours of discussion with the Lords Cabinet. More than one Lord can be appointed to head a Ministry. However only one Lord can be the Prime Lord, having voting rights and signing rights.This is determined by who was there first or decided by the two or more Lords in question. The Imperial Guard: The Imperial Guard exists as a fluid base of talent within the alliance, designed to recognize activity and involvement and provide a visible pool of members willing to assist the alliance with their skills. To join the Imperial Guard, a member must be appointed to it either by the Emperor or by a Lord. There is no requirement except showing exceptional interest in assisting the alliance with administrative matters. One can be removed from the Imperial Guard if three Lords agree on the removal. An Imperial Guard may decline an invitation by a Lord to work on a project, work is on a voluntary basis. Though prolonged resistance may lead to the removal of the Guard. There can be a max of 25 Imperial Guards. This number can be increased or decreased at the discretion of the Emperor. One can have an official position and be on the Imperial Guard at the same time to assist in other areas in the alliance if they so desire. Though having an official position does not constitute automatic Imperial Guard position and vis-versa. Impeachment: The Emperor may be removed from office by a two-thirds majority vote by participating membership. At least five members must call for a vote of removal for it to be instigated. Once initiated the Lord of Internal Affairs must process the vote by allowing debate for 48 hours then initiating a “yes” or “no” ballot for another 48 hours. If the vote is 2/3 in favor then the Emperor is removed. Electing the Emperor: When the Emperor steps down or is removed, an election will be held to chose the next Emperor. The campaign period will start immediately for one week at the time of abdication. Anyone may run for the position and must declare their intent on the forums to be considered valid for the position. After one week of debate the Lord of Internal Affairs will post a voting thread with each viable candidate on the ballot for 48 hours of voting. One member, one vote. The candidate with the most votes wins and becomes Emperor. In the period where there is no Emperor, the Lords will act as the governing body of the alliance, with alliance wide decisions requiring a 60 percent majority vote of all acting Lords. Amendments: The charter can be amended with a majority vote of the Lords. An amendment vote can be requested by any Lord, the Emperor or by a member. signed: Emperor - Pubstomper Regent - Phrogg Lord of Internal Affairs - Angelus Lord of Foreign Affairs - Abbas Mehdi Lord of Economics - Dietrich Lord of Resources - Ranoik Lord of War - CMDR Adama